Naughtiness
by Hanyo4
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro akan melakukan apapun demi menjauhkan adik kesayangannya dari jangkauan si setan merah! [AkaFem!Kuro, NijiMayu, Sibling!MayuKuro, Scientist!Mayuzumi] untuk habede (telat) Siucchi dan Akashi Seijuurou #UcchiUcchiUltahe


Mayuzumi Chihiro. Duapuluh satu tahun. Dikenal sebagai ilmuwan jenius yang sudah mendapatkan gelar profesornya di usia belia. Banyak orang menyajung dirinya karena kecerdasannya, dan juga parasnya yang menawan—sekalipun minim ekspresi.

Namun tidak ada yang tahu.

Kalau sebenarnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro adalah _siscon_ nomor satu di Jepang.

.

.

 **Naughtiness**

 **© Hanyo4 & Panda Dayo**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **AkaxFem!Kuro, NijiMayu**

 **Scientist!Mayuzumi**

 **Sibling!MayuFemKuro**

 **WARN : Maybe OOC sangat, OOC bgt seriusan. Absurd. Nista. Diksi abal-abal.**

 **Teruntuk kau, dan kalian semua :**

 **#UcchiUcchiUltahe dan Seijuurou's late birthday fic**

.

.

Di tengah malam, Chihiro keluar dari lab pribadinya yang ada di _basement_ rumah. Merasa kehausan, pemuda bersurai kelabu yang masih memakai jas labnya itu berjalan melewati pintu belakang, menuju dapur.

"Astaga, Tetsuya!" ujarnya terkejut tatkala ia melihat sang adik yang ternyata juga sedang mengambil minum.

Tetsuya hanya meliriknya sesaat, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan ketika nada dering di ponselnya berbunyi. "Kukira nii-san pencuri yang mau nyelonong masuk. Lagian pake lewat pintu belakang segala." Ucap sang adik datar.

Chihiro mendekati lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air es. "Labku kan di bawah. Kalau ga masuk lewat pintu belakang, harus lewat mana lagi? Jendela?" katanya sembari menuang air es ke gelas kosong.

Tetsuya memutar sepasang azurenya kemudian beranjak dari meja makan. "Nii-san jangan begadang mulu."

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir aku jatuh sakit ya?" tanya Chihiro dengan senyum tipis di parasnya. Ah, bahagianya dia mengetahui adiknya ini perhatian dengan keadaan—

"Bukan. Nanti tagihan listriknya mahal kalau nii-san begadang."

Ok, sepertinya tagihan listrik lebih penting ketimbang kesehatan Chihiro.

.

Chihiro tentu sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini adiknya lebih sering memandang ponselnya ketimbang wajah kakaknya sendiri.

Merasa ada ancaman di sekitar adiknya, Chihiro langsung siap siaga.

Ketika Tetsuya pergi keluar rumah, Chihiro langsung meretas jaringan cctv seisi kota. Tak lupa, dirinya juga menaruh alat pelacak khusus di bawah sepatu adiknya.

Tak ada yang tidak bisa Chihiro lakukan—jika itu menyangkut adik semata wayangnya.

Di pagi hari yang damai seperti ini, Tetsuya mungkin akan langsung berangkat ke sekolah setelah sarapan. Sementara dirinya akan langsung masuk ke dalam labnya, demi memastikan apakah adiknya sampai ke sekolah dengan selamat atau tidak.

Setelah jam pelajaran di sekolah Tetsuya dimulai, Chihiro juga langsung memulai aktivitasnya. Entah itu mengerjakan proyek yang datang dari client-client besarnya, ataupun hanya sekedar menciptakan alat inovasi yang kadang tak jelas apa gunanya.

Tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini.

Ada seseorang—yang bagi Chihiro adalah seorang pengganggu—menunggu adiknya di depan gerbang sekolah. Setelah Tetsuya datang, keduanya nampak jalan bersama dengan akrab. Bahkan kalau pengheliatannya masih baik, Chihiro yakin layar monitornya menampilkan senyuman teramat manis milik sang adik.

Pensil kayu yang ada di tangan kanan langsung patah begitu pemiliknya menekan terlalu kuat.

"Sialan kau, Akashi Seijuurou." Desisnya penuh rasa dendam.

.

.

Nijimura Shuuzo, mantan adik kelas sekaligus asisten pribadi Chihiro, masuk sembari membawa banyak kantung belanjaan. Kebanyakkan di antaranya adalah bahan-bahan kimia. Sebagian lainnya adalah peralatan listrik dan material bangunan.

"Kau mau buat apa dengan ini semua?" tanya si pemuda surai arang begitu ia meletakkan bawaannya.

Di atas kursi kebanggaannya, Chihiro mengetik rangkaian bahasa pemograman kemudian menekan _enter_ tak lama setelahnya. "Aku hanya ingin buat asam pikrat, dan alat detonator." Jawabnya datar.

Shuuzo memasang tampang heran. "Kau mau ngebom apa lagi?"

Chihiro langsung memutar kursinya dan memandang sang asisten dengan raut tak kalah heran. "Memangnya kapan aku pernah ngebom?"

"Setiap hari. Di tempat ini. Masih untung ga ada tetangga yang lapor polisi."

Pemilik surai kelabu ber-oh ria, kemudian memutar kembali kursinya. "Bukan, beda lagi perkaranya. Aku mau uji coba ketahanan dinding istana kesultanan Akashi dengan bom yang daya ledaknya semacam bom ikan."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Dan sejak kapan bom ikan pakai bahan asam pikrat? Memangnya ada nelayan yang mau rogoh kocek untuk beli fenol?" Shuuzo masih gagal paham dengan pemikiran atasannya ini.

Chihiro mendesah lelah. Sekalipun Nijimura memiliki IPK yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, tapi kadang ada saatnya otak pemuda itu _lola_ —alias loading lambat. "Tidak ada bom ikan yang pakai asam pikrat. Hanya saja aku yang ingin buat."

"Kurang kerjaan sekali." Cibir Shuuzo.

Chihiro memutar kursinya dan menatap nyalang. "Protes sedikit, gajimu kupotong. Sana, timbang fenolnya. Jangan lupa siapkan penangas dan es batunya."

"Lalu kau sendiri ngapain hah?"

"Membuat dokumen perizinan uji coba ledakan di sekitaran rumah si Akashi itu."

Shuuzo mendengus kesal. _Bilangnya mah ngebuat dokumen, aslinya memalsukan dokumen. Lagian kepolisian daerah mana sih yang mau meladeni keinginan ilmuwan gila macam orang ini?_

.

.

Tetsuya sampai di rumah tepat pukul lima sore. Anjing robot bernama Nigou lah yang menyambut kepulangannya. Kakaknya masih sibuk bekerja di bawah, sementara ayahnya ada pekerajaan yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk keluar kota dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Tetsuya dan Chihiro ditinggal oleh ibu mereka saat keduanya masih menginjak umur yang sangat muda. Maka dari itu, terkadang Chihiro melakukan peran ganda untuk menjadi kakak yang baik sekaligus ibu bagi adiknya ini. Namun karena hal itu lah sifat protektif si Mayuzumi sulung ini sangat tidak bisa ditolerir.

"Nigou, bisa tolong sambungkan aku ke nii-san?" tanya Tetsuya lembut.

Robot anjing yang bentuknya jauh lebih baik dari pada robot anjingnya Jimmy Neutron—sekalipun hampir sembilan puluh persen dari bagian tubuhnya dibuat dari kumpulan barang bekas—itu pun mengangguk. Tak lama bagian punggungnya menampilkan proyeksi layar bagaikan alat proyektor. Terlihat, sang kakak masih sibuk menyolder.

" _Ah, Tetsuya. Kau sudah pulang. Ada apa? Kau lapar? Mau nii-san pesankan sesuatu?"_ tanya Chihiro begitu melihat layar monitor besarnya yang menampilkan wajah sang adik.

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Nijimura-nii masih ada di sana, nii-san?"

Kening Chihiro mengkerut tak suka begitu tahu yang dicari adiknya bukan dirinya. " _Ada nih. Masih sintesis asam pikrat. Kenapa?_ " suaranya sedikit dikencangkan agar Shuuzo yang berada di bilik berbeda mendengarnya. Seketika, si pemuda kelabu langsung mengeluarkan aura hitam kelam. Shuuzo beruntung ruangan mereka terpisah saat ini.

"Hanya bertanya. Aku mau buat omurice untuk makan malam. Sekalian saja ajak Nijimura-nii untuk makan bersama kita nanti."

Aura hitam di sekitaran tubuh Chihiro lenyap. Digantikan dengan warna pink lengkap dengan oasis bunga-bungaan. " _Nii-san dibuatkan juga kan, Tetsuya?"_

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Iya dibuatkan kok."

" _Spesial?"_

"Spesial. Telurnya double."

Dalam hati, Chihiro bersorak bahagia. _"Baiklah, setengah jam lagi kita naik ke atas."_

"Iya. Jangan lama-lama ya, nii-san."

Proyeksi itupun lenyap. Sebelum beranjak ke dapur, Tetsuya mengelus lembut anjing buatan kakaknya. "Nanti kita makan bersama ya, Nigou."

Nigou menggongong, menyahutinya.

Tetsuya membuka kulkas dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. Tapi begitu ia melirik ke tempat penyimpanan telur, "Ah, telurnya tinggal tiga."

Tepat ketika Tetsuya ingin memecahkan telurnya, lantai dapur bergetar. Sebuah ledakan mungkin terjadi di lab kakaknya. Tetsuya hanya bisa geleng-geleng maklum.

.

Dengan asap yang mengepul, Chihiro membuka pintu serta jendela-jendela kecil yang ada di tempat itu.

"Sialan kau, kenapa asam pikratku malah diledakkan sekarang?!" seru Chihiro kesal ke asisten labnya.

Shuuzo yang masih terbatuk-batuk dengan wajah hitam penuh abu, menatap atasannya nyalang. "Gila, kau seharusnya bersyukur karena aku masih _survive."_

Chihiro memutar bola matanya.

Mungkin dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak ke sisi Seijuurou.

.

.

Dari dalam labnya, Chihiro dapat mencium bau darah di hari libur yang tenang ini.

Semalam setelah makan malam, Tetsuya bilang bahwa ia akan pergi seharian dengan teman sekelasnya, Akashi Seijuurou untuk mencari buku refensi di perpustakaan.

Mayuzumi sulung lantas tak tinggal diam. Ia mengamati dulu gerak-gerik adiknya itu. Naujubilah pokoknya. Bawa ini lah bawa itulah bahkan sampe muter-muter. Tidak hanya itu, Tetsuya bahkan senyum-senyum bak orang kesurupan menang undian. Tidak mungkin kalau sekedar ke perpustakaan tingkahnya seperti tante girang.

Demi kolor Neptunus itu membuat kekesalan Chihiro naik drastis. Sampai-sampai tak sadar meremat tembok yang tak bersalah.

 _Cakit, kakak._

Chihiro tak tinggal diam tentu saja. Setelah Tetsuya pamit pergi, maka dengan segera ia menelpon menggunakan fitur panggilan cepat pada angka satu. Iya, satu.

" _Chihiro, ada apa_?" suara di seberang menjawab duluan.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menghancurkan kencan Tetsuya dan si merah itu." Chihiro mengambil capelet gading sebelum turut berjalan keluar rumah guna mengikuti adiknya sendiri.

" _Apa penawaranmu? Kenaikan gajiku?"_

"Besok akan kuracuni kau pakai sianida kalau tak datang sekarang. Cepat bantu aku! Kutunggu di persimpangan dekat Majiba."

 _pip._

Chihiro meluruskan arah pandangnya kembali. Melihat adiknya yang hari ini mengeluarkan aura berbunga-bunga. Chihiro bersembunyi dari satu tiang ke tiang lain. Sebenarnya ia sudah memasang gps di sepatu adiknya, hanya saja sebagai kakak yang baik ia harus turut melihat langsung bagaimana tiap tingkahnya. Jangan-jangan ada kejadian tak terduga seperti pencopetan. Chihiro siap sedia tabung kecil berisikan racun king cobra apabila itu benar-benar terjadi.

Chihiro kemudian melihat adiknya mampir ke Maji Burger sesuai dugaannya. Chihiro sembunyi di balik semak-semak di luar bangunan dekat kaca. Ternyata di dalam, Akashi -bangke- Seijuurou sudah duduk ganteng. Rambut depannya disisir ke belakang, pamer jidatnya yang mulus dan minta diperkosa. Sepasang netranya melihat pada Tetsuya ketika orang itu datang. Tetsuya tersenyum sebagai sapa dan duduk berhadapan dengan Seijuurou.

Chihiro menggigit semak-semak. Tetsuya sudah membohonginya rupanya. Katanya mau ke perpustakaan tapi belok ke tempat makan, sungguh keterlaluan.

"Chihiro, kau ngapain?" Akhirnya babunya datang juga.

Chihiro menarik Shuuzo menjauh dari sana. Ia membawanya ke balik sebuah pohon. Chihiro menjelaskan situasi. Shuuzo menurunkan tas besar yang ia bawa dan membuka resleting.

"Aku bawa pakaian untuk menyamar, lalu ada smoke grenade, bubuk merica, semprotan air cabe, obat cuci perut, lalu-"

"Kau ini teroris?" Chihiro mengambil sebuah botol kecil berlabel obat cuci perut.

"Kurasa ini saja sudah cukup."

"Chihiro, mereka keluar!" Shuuzo setengah berbisik ketika mendapati adik teman dan kekasihnya keluar dari sana dan menaiki sebuah mobil mewah yang pasti milik si Akashi -bangke- Seijuurou.

Maaf, Chihiro suka seenaknya memberi nama tengah.

"Kau bawa kendaraan tidak?" tanya Chihiro.

Shuuzo tersenyum lebar sambil menyeret Chihiro, menunjuk sebuah sepeda tandem bersamanya.

"Kau yakin kita akan berhasil mengejarnya dengan ini?" Chihiro ragu. Mobil vs Sepeda jelas udah keliatan cepetan mana, heloh.

"Tenang saja. Ayo kita susul."

"Baiklah, demi Tetsuya."

.

.

Dan benar saja ternyata mobil Akashi tak melaju begitu kencang. Mereka mampir di sebuah bioskop yang tak jauh dari sana untuk melihat sebuah film terbaru yang sedang booming sepertinya. Dilihat mereka mengantre di bagian tiket Jenengmu—itu lho film animasinya mastah Makoto Shinkai. Shuuzo dan Chihiro berganti pakaian sebentar, memakai topi dan kumis pak raden sebagai bagian penyamaran. Orang-orang memandang aneh pada mereka, terlalu mencurigakan.

Tas besar Shuuzo dibawa Chihiro untuk jaga-jaga dan mudah mengambil peralatan. Mereka ikut membeli tiket di bagian Jenengmu dan ikut masuk bersama Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Untuk keamanan, mereka mengambil selisih dua bangku di belakang mereka. Film diputar, dan Chihiro diam-diam mengambil sebuah tulup dari tas besar Shuuzo.

"Kau punya apa saja selain obat pencuci perut dan bom, Shuuzo?" Chihiro bertanya. Mungkin ia bisa memikirkan serangan variasi.

"Obat perangsang?"

"Shuuzo." geram Chihiro. Shuuzo hanya tertawa tipis. "Aku tidak bawa apa-apa selain itu, sungguh—termasuk obat perangsang." bisiknya jenaka.

Chihiro mendesah lelah.

"Shuuzo, aku tidak mau tahu, masukkan obat pencuci perut ini pada popcorn yang mereka bawa." Chihiro mengangkat sebuah botol berisi bubukan putih.

"Kalau Tetsuya yang kena, gimana?"

Chihiro mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Apapun asal mereka berpisah."

Shuuzo menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Apa imbalanku?"

Chihiro harus memberinya iming-iming agar melaksanakan perintahnya dengan segera. "Berapa uang yang kau mau?"

Shuuzo mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, "Aku tak butuh uang. Berkencanlah denganku jika aku berhasil."

Chihiro refleks mengeplaknya. "Kau pikir aku homo..?!"

"Homo sapiens..?"

Chihiro menghela nafas. Sepertinya tak ada opsi lain, lagipula susah mencari babu gratis, jadi mungkin tidak apalah. Toh cuma kencan sekali saja, kan? Ia juga bisa menghemat uangnya.

"Oke. Jangan minta yang lain lagi."

Shuuzo menyelinap ke bawah bangku. Semua penonton sedang fokus dengan film hingga tak memerhatikan sekitar. Shuuzo membawa bubukan pencuci perut. Shuuzo menyembulkan kepalanya di belakang kursi Tetsuya, meniup bubuk itu perlahan ke arah bungkusan popcorn yang masih banyak isinya. Kemudian ia kembali dengan khidmat ke sebelah Chihiro.

"Misi sukses, komandan."

"Tetsuya, aku sudah kenyang makan popcorn. Kubuang saja, ya."

"Silahkan saja, Akashi-kun, aku juga tak terlalu suka popcorn."

Lagi-lagi dewi keberuntungan ada di pihak Seijuurou, bung.

Petir imajiner menggelegar hebat di belakang Chihiro. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Shuuzo. Shuuzo tertawa pahit. "Ini tidak mudah, tahu."

Chihiro langsung mengambil smoke grenade dan hendak melemparnya.

"Chihiro, tahan dirimu...!" Shuuzo menahannya agar tak khilaf. Chihiro masih memberontak, tak mau mengalah.

"Shuuzo, ini demi kebaikan Tetsuya." hatinya sudah gelap rupanya. Tak lagi mau mendengar temannya.

"Sabar, kita tunggu kesempatan berikutnya." saran Shuuzo.

"Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?" Chihiro tak mau digurui. Adiknya yang berharga bukan untuk siapapun selain dirinya—menurut pemikirannya sendiri, sih.

"Filmnya mau habis, kita keluar dulu." Shuuzo menyeret Chihiro secara paksa.

.

.

"Akashi-kun, katanya mau ke perpustakaan?" tanya Tetsuya sembari menyeruput susu kocok vanilanya.

"Nanti saja kalau Tetsuya sudah kenyang," Seijuurou menghapus jejak cairan vanilla yang menempel di sudut bibir Tetsuya. "Supaya pas belajar bisa konsen."

Chihiro nyaris—lagi—melempar smoke grenade ke arah Seijuurou. Kalau saja kukungan Shuuzo longgar sedikit, mungkin benda itu sudah mendarat tepat di atas kepala merah Seijuurou.

"Kau gila! Mau adikmu kena asma apa?!" ujar Shuuzo agak kasar. Chihiro khilaf.

"Ini salahmu sih! Astaga, tahu gitu aku bawa peralatan labku." Surai kelabu diacak kasar.

Shuuzo melepaskan kukungan tangannya dari tubuh Chihiro dengan berat hati. "Adikmu bahagia tuh. Lihat, wajah teflonnya bisa menciptakan senyum cantik aduhai."

Chihiro mengeplak kepala asisten labnya. "Berani sentuh adikku, kau tinggal nama."

Alarm bahaya berbunyi nyaring, Shuuzo memilih untuk diam.

"Oh ya Tetsuya," dua umat kontras warna langsung memfokuskan diri ke dua insan mesra di seberang sana. "Kakakmu sedang bikin penemuan apa?" tanya Seijuurou sembari menyeruput kopi hitamnya.

Tetsuya nampak berpikir dengan kening berkerut. "Bom mungkin? Soalnya kemarin di bawah ada ledakan lagi…"

Seijuurou terkekeh geli. "Mustahil sepertinya kalau ilmuwan sejenius kakakmu iseng bikin bom,"—Chihiro langsung merasa tak enak hati begitu mendengarnya. "kudengar ia ditawari untuk bekerja di NASA?"

"Huum, tapi nii-san menolaknya. Katanya ia tak mau meninggalkanku sendirian. Toh otou-san kan kadang suka pergi ke luar kota dalam waktu yang lama. Jadi ya… begitu deh..."

Seijuurou mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, kabar baiknya, banyak client besar yang mengantri. Katanya hasil kerja nii-san memuaskan, begitu juga Nijimura-nii. Kalau dipikir-pikir keduanya memang kompak sih."

"Kau benar. Katanya Nijimura-san adalah orang yang meraih nilai tertinggi kedua setelah kakakmu di Universitas Tokyo. Orang seperti mereka seharusnya kuliah di Harvard atau Cambridge saja."

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berakhir dengan menggosip dua mahluk absurd yang nyatanya sekarang sedang terbang melayang karena dipuji-puji.

.

.

Setelah makan siang itu berakhir, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya pergi ke perpstakaan—seperti rencana awal mereka.

Tak ada gerakan yang mencurigakan yang mungkin menyulut sumbu emosi milik Chihiro.

Duo sejoli itu nampak konsen membaca buku-buku pelajaran. Mungkin keduanya memang sedang serius tuk mengejar nilai demi masa depan yang masih buram.

"Kau yakin adikku tidak akan diapa-apakan oleh makhluk merah itu?!" tanya Chihiro risih begitu Shuuzo menariknya pulang.

"Aku berani jamin, mereka baik-baik saja. Tidak lihat apa kalau keduanya itu hanya sebatas teman?"

"Teman apanya? Mana ada teman yang nonton bioskop berdua?!"

Shuuzo mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Lah? Apa bedanya dengan kita? Toh kita juga nonton bioskop berdua?"

"Benar ju—EH BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU! Aku dulu sering nonton bioskop sendirian!" ucap Chihiro—entah keceplosan atau memang polos.

"Ya kenapa gak ngajak aku? Aku pasti mau kok kalau diajak."

"Ogah!" Chihiro mendecak kesal dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Yang ada nanti kau malah minta traktir."

"Ilmuwan muda paling populer seantero Jepang abad ini adalah orang paling pelit yang lebih rela ngejomblo di bioskop ketimbang mengajak orang yang menyukainya." Cibir si rambut hitam dengan bibir mengkerucut.

"Bukan urusanmu." Chihiro berjalan cepat mendahului Shuuzo dengan wajah bersemu.

.

.

.

Di dalam perpustakaan, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou bertukar senyuman licik.

Dengan hati-hati Tetsuya melepas sepatunya dan mengambil sebuah alat kecil yang menyerupai lempengan besi yang menempel.

"Nijimura-nii ternyata pengecut juga ya. Kukira bakal ada adegan lebih di bioskop tadi." Ucap Tetsuya kesal.

Seijuurou tertawa geli. "Kakakmu ternyata polos ya. Ternyata orang jenius dan bodoh itu hampir sama ya, sama-sama mudah dikelabui."

Tetsuya menghadiahi kekasih—rahasianya—tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Iya-iya maaf. Aku tidak mengatai kakakmu bodoh kok. Mana ada orang bodoh yang ditawari bekerja di NASA?" tangan Seijuurou menyapu helaian biru yang menutupi kening Tetsuya. Seketika tatapan sang gadis langsung melunak.

"Akashi-kun gombal ih."

"Kan cuma untuk Tetsuya." Seijuurou tersenyum menawan. Membuat dunia Tetsuya seolah dipenuhi hujan bunga-bunga—apalagi setelah ia bersikap layaknya _gentleman_ yang mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya.

Wajah Tetsuya memerah hingga ke daun telinga.

"Hei Tetsuya… mau lanjut di sini atau pindah ke tempat lain?"

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou bingung. "Kemana, Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou tersenyum. "Hotel… mungkin?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Tamat-**

* * *

 **hbd ciiiiiiii~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **maap ngareeeetttttttttttt**

 **semoga mikin produktip, makin ++ lha. sisanya baca aja di suratku wwwwwwwwww**

 **ini ffnya jadi keliatan nijimayu bgt ya? :'( maafkan daku yg khilaf. maklum, fetish**

 **BIG THANKS BGT BUAT KAK PANDA DAYO YG MAU DIAJAK KOLEB SAAT OTAK INI LAGI BUNTU :"))))))))))) LAV U KAK /dibuang kak pand**

 **btw keliatan bgt ya perbedaan tulisanku sm kak Pands xD maap yak udah lama g bikin gula, jadi part akunya agak kaku. untung ada mmastah gula yang ngebantu wwww xD DAN AKU KAGET BANYAK MOMEN NIJIMAYUNYAAAAAA AAAA MAKASIH LAGIIIII KAK PAND XD**

 **oia ini glosarrynya maapkeun yak materi praktikum saya nyelip dikit wwwww**

 **Asam Pikrat :** senyawa kimia secara yang secara resmi disebut 2,4,6-trinitrofenol (TNP). Kristal padat berwarna kuning ini adalah salah satu fenol yang paling asam dan _vinylogous_ untuk asam nitrat. Seperti senyawa yang sangat ternitrasi lainnya seperti TNT, asam pikrat adalah bahan peledak. Namanya berasal dari Yunani ( _pik 'ros_ ), yang berarti "pahit", yang mencerminkan rasa pahit.

 **Fenol :** **Fenol** atau asam karbolat atau benzenol adalah zat kristal tak berwarna yang memiliki bau khas. Rumus kimianya adalah C6H5OH dan strukturnya memiliki gugus hidroksil (-OH) yang berikatan dengan cincin fenil. Bahan dasar pembuatan asam pikrat

 **makasih udah baca~ silahkan corat-coret kotak review ;)**

 **sign.**

 **Hanyo4**


End file.
